


Four In The Bed

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia navigate their way through sleepless nights -- with a baby.





	Four In The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Byakuya attempts – and fails to recall the last time he managed a peaceful sleep. Ichika sniffles and rubs her face into his chest and shoulder. Her tiny face is flushed a bright red, lower lip quivering with the promise of more screams. Renji watches from mere inches away, squinting through his loose hair. His voice is scratchy with exhaustion. 

“I can take her,” he offers. “We agreed that switching was best.” 

Byakuya nods but doesn’t hand their daughter over. Switching was the agreement prior to her birth. Switching had been the agreement prior to exhaustion, late paperwork, and the never-ending cycle of feedings, changing, and spit up. Switching had been the agreement prior to Ichika deciding that her favorite pacifier was sucking on their hair and her preferred sleeping position was on their shoulder. 

Rukia announces her entrance with a yawn, “You should both be sleeping. It's my turn anyway.” 

“I comforted her before she woke up the entire household,” Byakuya says. “I have not stolen a turn.” 

“Hey, give her credit,” Renji scolds. “Ichika could wake up the entire soul society with her crying. We should hurry up and feed her, though before she does wake them up.” 

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
